villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nobuyuki Sugou
Nobuyuki Sugou is the former director of the research institute of RECTO Progress Inc. He was Fairy King Oberon, the main antagonist of the Fairy Dance Arc in the anime "Sword Art Online". He also is Asuna's ex-fiance. Appearance Real Life In the real world, Sugou has short dark brown hair, dark eyes and glasses, and wears a business suit. He is fairly tall, and has a red tie. ALfheim Online Avatar Sugou's ALO avatar as the Fairy King, Oberon. In ALO, his avatar has green eyes and wings, shoulder length blonde hair, and wears a crown, long dark green robe and green cloak, both with an emerald-like jewel. In both cases, he has pale skin, and in ALO, he has long pointed ears, as do all the characters except Cait Siths, but his have gold leaves on top of them, like Asuna's avatar during the Fairy Dance arc. History Originally selected by Asuna's father to marry Asuna, he was adopted into her family on her father's wishes. He attended the same school with Kayaba Akihiko, who he viewed as his rival. Once Sword Art Online was cleared (until that point the SAO servers were untouchable), he was able to hack into SAO server via router and obtain the minds of 300 SAO players, Asuna being among the 300 players, as test subjects for his research on controlling peoples' feelings, memories, in other words, research on the manipulation of the human soul. In ALfheim Online he then adopts the persona of Fairy King Oberon As the Fairy King Oberon, Sugou kept Asuna locked up in a bird cage at the top of the World Tree. In the real world, he confronted the powerless Kazuto by voicing his intentions of wedding the unconscious Asuna. While keeping Asuna locked up in ALO, he constantly visited her, and there he brought her to the verge of tears by harassing her and making her aware that he held full control over this virtual world. After Kirito managed to ascend the World Tree and reach Asuna, Oberon appeared and used his administrator privileges to keep Kirito pinned down with powerful gravity magic. Once Kirito and Asuna were unable to move due to the gravity magic, he manipulated a menu to call down 2 chains, which he used to shackle Asuna. After Kirito voiced his protest against Oberon mistreating Asuna, Oberon used Kirito's sword to stab him, soon afterwards turning the pain absorber program level down so that Kirito would experience real pain from the injury. Oberon then began sexually assaulting Asuna in front of the helpless Kirito. Fortunately, Kayaba Akihiko saved Kirito by giving him the details necessary to log in with Kayaba's ID Heathcliff, which, due to ALO being a exact copy of the SAO servers, had greater system authority than Oberon's ID. This allowed Kirito to use a Voice Command to nullify Oberon's supervisor authority. After this, Oberon tried using a Voice Command to generate Excaliber, the strongest weapon in ALO, for himself but to no avail. After Kirito repeated the same command and gave the generated Excaliber to Oberon, he used another Voice Command to set the pain absorber program to level 0, causing every injury to feel as if it was 100% real. Even though Oberon tried attacking Kirito, however due to his rage and lack of experience, Oberon left an easy opening, which Kirito used to strike Oberon at his cheek. Afterwards, Kirito lashed out at Oberon with all the anger he had accumulated, amputating his hand, bisecting him, and then finally stabbing his sword though his eye, killing his avatar Afterwards, in the real world, Sugou attempted to kill Kazuto with a knife when he was running to Asuna's hospital. Even though he was in control of the situation for a little while and even had the chance to deal a fatal blow, but due to the pain of his eye (which was stabbed in ALO with level 0 pain absorption) he missed. Kazuto then mustered the strength needed to overpower him. Kirito then proceeded to pick up said knife and pointed out that despite the weapon having not real weight or length he could easily kill Sugou with it, Sugou then attempts to run for his life only to have his head slammed into a car with enough force it leaves a indent. As Kirito thinks of all the things Sugou had done to Asuna, Kirito to the point hwas very tempted to kill Sugou only to decide he didn't have to right and he sould let the law decide his fate. Eventually, Sugou was sent to jail after the full extent of his plans were revealed to the world which leads to the downfall of RECTO Progress Inc. Gallery Kirito Vs Fairy King Oberon.png|Kirito Vs Fairy King Oberon Kirito kills Fairy King Oberon.png|Fairy King Oberon's Death Nobuyuki_Sugou_eye.jpg|Sugou's Damaged Eye Kazuto Vs Sugou.png|Kazuto Vs Sugou Sword+Art+Online12.png|Sugou attempts to murder Kazuto Trivia *Sugou's ALO avatar, Oberon, is based on a fictional character with the same name who is the king of the fairies in medieval and Renaissance literature. He is best known as a character in William Shakespeare's play, A Midsummer Night's Dream, in which he is Consort to Titania, Queen of the Fairies. *Sugou appears in Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment as Alberich. * Sugou has some similarities with Drake ** Both are lustful and perverted individuals who pine after an attractive female (Asuna and Marina) and want them to marry them, but abuse and mistreat them instead of love them ** Both view the main protagonist (Kirito and Hubie) as a rival in their attempts to gain their desires and planned marriages and are defeated in the end by both of them ** The differences between them are that Drake is a penguin while Sugou is human. Also, Drake was killed in his final battle, while Sugou lived and was imprisoned * Sugou also shares some similarites with the verion of Light Yagami found in the manga ** Both see themselves as God's of their respected series. ** Both show a cowardly side when faced with the possibility of death despite their large ego's. Light begs for Ryuk not to write his name down inside his Death Note when defeated to no avail, while Sugou screams when he is overpowered by Kirito and a knife held to his throat though Kirito spares Sugou's life. ** Both are considered Complete Monsters by TV Tropes. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Fairies Category:Swordsmen Category:Monarchs Category:Knifemen Category:Sociopaths Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weaklings Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Arena Masters Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Blackmailers Category:Outright Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Non-Action Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Kidnappers Category:Cowards Category:Rapists Category:Complete Monster Category:God Wannabe Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Torturer